


This work was designed to insult and harm.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [18]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anger, Arguing, Background Relationships, Be Careful What You Wish For, Break Up, Bullying, Candy, Conflict Resolution, Cruelty, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Insults, Lies, Manipulation, Men Crying, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Passive-aggression, Plushies, Rage, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Resolution, Spitefic, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Teddy Bears, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Frank means truthful and Petty means revengeful. Frankly Petty, no?To everyone else, I hope you enjoy salt and meta. I apologize for the navel gazing. I don't exactly have the opinion of therapy so I write instead.
Relationships: "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt/Original Character(s), Della Duck/Original Character(s), Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s), Launchpad McQuack/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2





	This work was designed to insult and harm.

Ickbbar Critic Ted boiled at Gyro Gearloose, "To be honest, I think you don't deserve to sell ice cream in hell for Buddy." The thin, tall, chicken looked down at the tiny Teddy Bear, also boiling but silently. Gyro finally spoke as he backed off and breathed to calm, "You know what? I don't have the time or energy to deal with you today, Ted." The chicken went to bring the dog closer to himself. He was stopped as a long sword was pointed at him. Buddy Pal Friendly whimpered, "Icky Bar, what are you doing?" Ickbbar narrowed his malicious glare to a fine point, he fumed, "I'm going to _**make chicken nuggets**_."

Buddy blinked in worry and confusion before questioning, "But Icky, why would you need to hurt Gyro for that? I thought you we're my friend?" Ick slowly turned his look to Pal, then he snapped, "I'm sick to death of being in the friendzone of you, You FUCKING idiot! Haven't I _earned more_!? Don't I **deserve MORE**!?!" Gearloose stepped back, feeling behind himself to a zap shooter, and steaming in bitter, cold, rage, " _Earned_? **Deserve**? You haven't done anything but be a complete Fucking asshole!!" The stuffed toy stated with harsh bluntness, " _Like You_ have _any room to speak_ , **_Doctor_** _Gearloose_?"

The door slammed open. Della Duck marched in as she shouted angrily, "I spent my entire children's childhood with your disgusting gum and that damn book. I am going to punch you hard enough to knock your gears loose and maybe set your character back to The 90s before you were this much a raging asshole!" The long sword was pointed to Della. Ted huffed, "Gyro's ass is mine, You stupid bit..." He was paused of that thought by Donald Duck whom showed up and raged, "Don't use that word for my sister, jackass!" Teddy glared at Donald before spitting, "What? A little brutal honesty too much for you, dick?"

Pal Friendly pointed out, "Hurting people is not " _just being honest_ ," it's **just hurting people**. I think you are being a Meanie Bean, Icky Bar. Can you **_please_** **stop** being mean to my friends?" Critic Ted growled lowly, " **Shut the Fuck up** , Buddy! If you weren't so **imbecilic** , you would realize that Smart people are "Meanie Beans" because _Kindness_ is for **Morons**!!" Gyro, Della, and Donald stood against Ickbbar to defend Buddy. The Duck twins started, "No, You shut the FUCK up!" Gearloose stepped forward and zapped the sword. It flew out of the cloth, nubby, arms. So a non metallic sword was pulled in it's place. The Critic gruffed, "You know what? I'm through love and imaginary bullshit! It's Duck season!!" That's when Scrooge McDuck knocked the sword out with his cane before replying, "I think not, laddie."

The two ducks, one chicken, and one dog cheered, "Scrooge!" The old duck hooked the toy by the chest and brought him to eye level. The plaything cried out for the candy dog, "Buddy! Help me!!" The blondie frowned and shaked his head no. Slowly the stuffed animal was brought in closer. He panicked and cried louder, "You have to save me! I thought _you were supposed_ to be **tolerant one**!!" Friendly sniffled as tears filled his black eyes, "I'm sorry, My special best friend but to be tolerant... One cannot tolerate intolerance." He backed away, crying. Instead of sympathy for his pain to lose a friend to their hate, Ick only felt one thing. Hate. 

He barked out, "You tool! You half wit! You dumbass!! You betrayed me!!! I'll never forgive you!" This only made Buddy Pal Friendly sob harder. Della, Donald, and Gyro saw his pain, immediately going to comfort him. Scrooge went pull a device out of his pocket. He too, thinking of how this person had hurt the poor sweetie. The teddy bear shouted, "I'm Sorry! I didn't mean it! It was all only a joke!! All those words were just meant in kindness!! DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN FREE SPEECH!?!" From the hallway, Goldie O'Gilt noted, "Keep squirming, You little weasel! Free speech only means that the government can't spend you to jail but screaming Fire in a crowded theater will get you arrested for good reason, Jack Off!" A rare move by Gilt to come to the aid of some other without any benefit to herself.

McDuck paused then looked into the hall. The rich man asked, "Goldie? What are you doing here?" Goldie held up a gold watch then dashed off. The rich duck ran after her, accidentally letting Ickbbar free. "Stop that Plushie!" The remaining ducks and fowl yelled as the Plushie darted out of the room into the hallways. Behind the plush toy was many footfalls. Icky ran as fast as he could but they were catching up to him. He ducked between Launchpad's legs, rolled, then kept running. Launchpad McQuack asked, "Why are chasing that teddy?" The group answered, "He made Buddy cry!" Reasonably, another pilot joined the crowd. Soon, Ickbbar bumped into an actor. He pleaded, "Please! You have to save me!!"

Drake Mallard questioned, "From what?" That's when the three ducks and one chicken appeared. Before Ick could lie about his guilt, The group of fout explained, "He made Buddy cry!" Seeing that he couldn't con his way out of this, Ted dashed off. Drake was deeply hurt by the idea of someone being so cruel as to harm the literal sweetheart so he joined as the fifth member. The doors to the outside burst open as the asshole was presued by a pilot, a sailor, a pilot/driver/sidekick, a superhero/actor, and a scientist. All of whom were justifiably pissed off by this dick bag. 

Ickbbar Critic Ted rounded the corner into an alley to hide from the repercussions of his dickish behavior. There he found a nobody morbidly selling pieces of themselves in the form of cake. The loon who isn't important enough to detail chuckled, "Would you like some cake? I will give you a free piece if you tell me which flavor you prefer." The bear turned around and grumbled angrily, "Why should I have to Fucking tell you what I don't want, you stupid FUCKING BI... _**YOU**_!!!" The plaything stomped over and continued, "You are responsible for this!! I've been hunting your ass!!!" The whomever smiled politely as it was a implied requirement of selling things. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." The nobody replied. The playtoy huffed and puffed and gruffed, "Don't be flirty with me! You know Exactly what I'm talking about!!" The rando blinked silently. He kept going on, "You self entitled little shit!" The smile faded. The random person sighed, "Listen Sir, The whole "King" thing is branding. Along with the Petty thing. The crown is a persona. Do you want some cake or not?" The Critic screeched, "OF COURSE I DO!!" Causing him to be heard by the group of people who were chasing him. Of course he didn't know that so he ate cake and spoke with his mouth full, "Maybe smile more, hm?" The rando fucko breathed out, "I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

The End. 


End file.
